The Devil's Rejects
by Princess of Attitude
Summary: AJ, Chris, and Mackenzie try to make it big in LA as a band, playing at the biggest club in the states. Along the way they find love, change the fate of the entire racing world, and befriend people they never would have dreamed of befriending. R&R! Thx!
1. Mackenzie

The Devil's Rejects

* * *

Disclaimer: We don't own The Fast and the Furious and we don't own the songs in the story either. AJ, Mackenzie, and Chris have all written this story and you might hate us for taking the men from the story and making them our own. :) But oh well. So please just read, enjoy, and review! Thank you much! Ps. When the name of the chapter has the name of a character it means it's from their POV. Now read please!

* * *

Chapter 1: Mackenzie

"I've been the girl with her skirt pulled high," I sang, my sweet, angelic, soprano voice sang out. The words could be heard throughout the club as I strung my electric guitar. Chris was behind me and to the left on her electric guitar and AJ was behind me and to the right on the drums. "Been the outcast now running with massacrad eyes. Now I see the world as a candy store with a cigarette smile, saying things you can't ignore, like 'Mommy, I love you,' 'Daddy, I hate you,' 'Brother, I need you,' 'Lover, hey, "fuck you".' I can see everything here with my third eye, like the blue in the sky…"

"If God is a DJ," AJ and Chris joined me on this part. "Life is a dance floor. Love is the rhythm. You are the music. If God is a DJ, Life is a dance floor. You get what you're given; it's all how you use it..."

"I've been the girl - finger in the air," I sang solo again. "Unaffected by rumors, the truth: I don't care. So open your mouth and stick out your tongue, you might as well let go, you can't take back what you've done. So find a new lifestyle, a reason to smile. Look for Nirvana under the strobe lights. 'Sequins and sex dreams,' you whisper to me. There's no reason to cry..."

"If God is a DJ," AJ and Chris joined me on this part. "Life is a dance floor. Love is the rhythm. You are the music. If God is a DJ, Life is a dance floor. You get what you're given, it's all how you use it...You take what you get and you get what you give. I say don't run from yourself, man, that's no way to live. I've got a record in my bag; you should give it a spin. Lift your hands in the air so that life can begin. If God is a DJ...If God...If God is a DJ, then life is a dance floor so get your ass on the dance floor now! "If God is a DJ," AJ and Chris joined me on this part. "Life is a dance floor. Love is the rhythm. You are the music. If God is a DJ, Life is a dance floor. You get what you're given; it's all how you use it... "If God is a DJ," AJ and Chris joined me on this part. "Life is a dance floor. Love is the rhythm. You are the music. If God is a DJ, Life is a dance floor. You get what you're given; it's all how you use it..."

We struck out last chord and let the music and our voices fade slowly into the crowd. This was our last song for the night as the club was closing in half an hour and the guards and staff had to get everyone out. The crowd went wild and applauded us. We bowed as the curtains fell. I looked at AJ and Chris, who were already talking about the show we just finished. That was when our manager, agent, and one of the coolest guys ever walked over to us from off stage. He was about 6'4", with thick, soft, black hair, smooth, tan, olive skin, a semi-built body, Italian facial features (he's Italian), and dark brown eyes.

"Hey, Kit," AJ was the first to greet him. "What's up?"

"I think I just found you girls a **_great_** gig. You guys are just gonna love it. It's in a nice laid back city, but this is like totally huge!" Kit replied. He grinned at our AJ's outfit. "Oh my god, I just love your shirt! AJ that color just totally compliments your hair color." I smiled and Chris laughed as AJ and Kit began to talk about the best shopping places. I guess now would be a good as time as ever to tell you that even though Kit is gorgeously hot and very masculine looking, he's gay. Sadly.

"Hey, Kit Kat," I said, using the nick name we had come up for him with. Kit Kats were his favorite candy and coincidentally Kit was his name so it all fit. "Why don't you finish telling us about that gig?"

"Not here," Chris said as she saw some of the stage crew lingering to hear our conversation. "Let's go to our dressing room and talk there, the walls are soundproof. That way no one will listen in on our conversations."

"I really hate that when people do that," AJ said as Kit led the way to the dressing room we shared. It was all the club could afford because it had so many bands playing there all the time so it was one dressing room per band. AJ, Chris, and I sat down on the couch and looked at Kit patiently as he sat down on a swivel chair at one of the mirrors we did our make-up at.

"I got you guys into The Sickerelle Lounge," Kit began and all of our eyes lit up as we listened. The Sickerelle Lounge (We made it up so deal with it.) was the biggest club in all of the United State and it was very hard for any band to play there. Most bands that had played there had made it very big and were now famous bands with several records of their own. Many of the record companies' scouts looked at bands from there because you had to be really good to get into that club.

"Kit….you didn't!" Chris squealed.

"I did. I sent them a recording of you guy and they absolutely loved it! It's not exactly what they usually go for, but it's part of the new sound they're looking for and they just love it! They've been waiting for a band that caught their attention and you guys are it, besides the name of your band is catchy too!"

"OH MY GOD!" AJ, Chris, and I screamed in unison before jumping up and hugging Kit. Then I suddenly let him go and back off, feeling a bit uneasy and saddened.

"But The Sickerelle Lounge is in California…" I trailed off, my voice fading and hardly audible to begin with.

"That's right," AJ said and all three of us fell defeated onto the couch.

"That means we have to move and leave all of the friends we made in New York….again. This is the millionth time we've moved, or close to it! We just made new friends and we were just fitting in!" Chris whined.

"They have racing in LA, though!" AJ said, trying to think of the bright side. All three of us loved to race. I wasn't much of a mechanic (_Chris was the mechanic_), but I could figure a lot of things out and I was the best racer around, in New York anyways. Even Chris and AJ couldn't beat me in a race, but that didn't matter. They still had more "fans" and admirers than me because they were so much prettier than me. AJ was the same height as me. 5'8", with silky, hip-length, straight, auburn-red hair, soft, smooth, slightly sun-tanned skin, dark brown eyes that always showed what she felt, and a curvaceous body with D-cup breasts and a big butt that men seemed to love. Chris was equally beautiful and the same height as well with wavy, silky, strawberry-blonde hair that went just past her shoulders, soft, smooth, sun-tanned skin (_more tanned than both AJ and I_), bright green eyes that always seemed to sparkle with mirth, and a curvaceous body with C-cup breasts and a big butt that men also seemed to love. I was beautiful, I guess, but not as beautiful as them. We were all the same height and the best of friends, close enough to be called sisters. I had dark, layered, raven black hair that went just past my shoulder, smooth, sun-tanned skin (_more tanned than AJ, but less tanned than Chris_), deep blue eyes that never let people know what I was truly thinking (_unlike both Chris and AJ_), and a semi-well-developed body with a small butt and only B-cup breasts, which very few men ever really loved.

Even though Chris and AJ were prettier than me, I wasn't jealous. I was known for my personality. My personality was more beautiful than their looks, or so I've been told. I don't really like myself at all at times, but to be honest AJ and Chris can be real sluts when they want to. They don't sleep around, but they sometimes give the appearance of being sluts. (_Sorry, guys!_) All three of our mothers died in a plane crash going to New York when we were sixteen. It was the worst year of our life. After that AJ got sick of her father always being nasty towards her, expecting her to take her mother's place, and making her do everything with nothing in return. AJ ran away from home and moved in with Chris and her dad. I lived at home with my two brothers as my father had left when I was a year old, soon after my younger brother had been born. Until then AJ, Chris, and I had had a band of our own, though it had been more of a childhood-type band and we weren't serious about it. We were really good though. When we were nineteen Chris's father died of a heart attack, heart problems ran on his side of the family, and I got into a major fight with my brothers. I ended up moving in with Chris and I haven't talked to them since. At this very moment I have no idea if they are even alive. Anyways, both Chris and AJ have no siblings so it was just the three of us. We were all we had and we all worked three part-time jobs in order to pay the bills. We sold the house and rented an apartment to make everything easier. Just before our 20th birthday in March we were practicing our music when we met Kit. He liked our sound, became our manager, got us to play in a few big clubs for good money around the country, and the rest is history.

"I'm sure Mackenzie will be number one…again," Chris said, grinning at me. I smiled at her. She was jealous of the way I raced. I didn't understand what I was even doing half the time, but I did what I did really well.

"Mackenzie's gonna remain undefeated till the day she dies, ladies," Kit said. "I'll pay money to have it that way if I have to…Just kidding! I won't have to pay anything because she's so good!"  
"You've never even seen her race," AJ said laughing.

"I'll only agree to go to LA with you guys if Kit promises me one thing," I told them. They all looked at me curiously.

"What?" Kit finally asked after a short awkward silence where all I could do is smirk at their confusion.

"You have to come see me race the Saturday after we arrive. That's when all the big people usually come to race. I'm pretty sure I can easily locate where everyone meets for races after a few nights in town. I have a cousin up there. I'll give him a call and find out. He has connections."

"Um….I don't know," Kit began to protest. AJ and Chris jumped back up and clung onto him as if desperate for him to hold them.

"Please, Kit Kat," they pleaded and whined. "You have to! It'll be so much fun! Please!"

"There's lots of cute guys," I tried and I saw Kit's eyes light up.

"I'm in," he said and we laughed. We began to talk about arrangements and in three days we had packed and were on the tour bus to LA. It was a very special tour bus as the bus was expanded in the back with an add-on trailer that looked part of the bus. Inside were the racing cars of Chris, AJ, and I. On the four day journey from New York to LA I called my cousin and found out all the information I needed to know for racing.

So we settled into a four-room condo (_Kit decided to live with the three of us to make our lives simpler_) and looked around for a part-time job as Kit was still trying to get us completely settled into the Sickerelle Lounge. He still had to take care of the business deal and talk about pay and when we were available to sing (_which at the moment was all the time_). Finally Saturday arrived and we all got ready for the races.

I, of course, being modest and all, wore a cotton, charcoal black, wife beater and camouflage, sporty, parachute style pants with some black flip-flops. There was no way I was going to dress like a slut. Besides, dressing like a normal human being stood out in a crowd full of women dressed like skanks. AJ and Chris, of course, dressed like skanks, but more-modest-than-usual-skanks. AJ wore a forest green, silk, halter top with a very low V-neck, a very short, black, leather mini skirt, and black, 4-inch pumps. Chris wore a navy blue, silk, halter top also with a very low V-neck, a very short, blue, washed-out, jean mini skirt with torn edges, and navy blue 4-inch pumps. Kit dressed like…well, Kit. He had on black leather pants, comfortable, black dress shoes, and a dark, blood red, dress shirt. AJ and Chris had matching purses for their outfits, but I didn't bother because I thought bringing a purse to watch a race or even race was pretty much pointless.

AJ, Chris, and I got into our race cars and I let Kit ride with me. I told him he'd have to wait with AJ or Chris if I got a chance to race, but I didn't mind otherwise…as long as he didn't touch my car. So we were off to the races and I had no idea what was to come. It was going to be the best experience of my life, and I wasn't even prepared for it.

* * *

Ok. We know, cliffhanger! But that's the way life has to be. So please review and we'll please update! We love everyone who reviews after reading this story and we curse (but not really) everyone who doesn't review after reading this story….or everyone who hasn't read this story at all. So please review so we won't have to curse you, but not really! Thank you much! 

Love,

AJ,Mac,&Chris


	2. AJ

The Devil's Rejects

Chapter 2: AJ

Chris, Mackenzie, Kit, and I were on our way to races. I was cruising in my Skyline, following Mackenzie's Lotus Elise because she was the one who knew where everyone met for races. I don't know how she does it, but she seems to have connections all around the world and could get anything for us. Chris followed behind me in her Ferrari. All three of us had black cars with red and orange flames streaking towards the rear of the car on the sides. It just helped to identify us as a group. We were one in the same and it was fucking awesome.

We finally pulled into an alleyway and parked our cars right next to each other. I climbed out of my car and walked over to Mackenzie and Chris, who had already gotten out of their cars and moved together.

"Welcome to Skanksville, Ladies," Mackenzie mimicked a tour guide's voice. "Please remove all clothing before entering and jump on any man willing to jump back." Mackenzie seemed to look us up and down before smirking at us with a mischievous glint in her eyes. "You guys fit right in." We laughed and then I began to mimic stripping my shirt off. I did a little suggestive dance where I wiggled my butt and shook my breasts. We were laughing as I spun around, pretending to rip off my pants. I remained clothed in reality, but it looked almost real. I was a pro at it….if you get the hint.

Kit finally got out of the car, looking disgustedly at the woman around wearing close to no clothes. He didn't really enjoy the sight as most men would and we all had respected him for that until we figured out he was gay. Then we knew _**why**_ he wasn't interested in the skanky-looking girls.

"Ew! Oh my god, I can**not** believe they're dressed like that! Don't they have any decency?" Kit whined as the disgust on his face grew. I couldn't help but laugh, when movement from my right caught my eye. A large, handsome, muscular man gracefully slid in next to Mackenzie. She looked at him and then rolled her eyes as he grinned suggestively at the three of us. Two younger, thinner, also gorgeous men slid in next to Chris and me. They looked very familiar and I swore I knew them from somewhere, but I couldn't pinpoint it. I could tell Chris recognized them from somewhere too, but she didn't say anything. Mackenzie wasn't even looking at them.

"I don't think we've seen you gorgeous ladies around here before," the muscular man said and winked at me. I smiled suggestively at him and slipped over in between him and Mackenzie. It was then I realized the three men weren't paying any mind to Mackenzie because she wasn't dressed like a total slut in the least bit. The younger of the thinner two was a bit surprised at her lack of clothing, in fact. He watched her out of the corner of his eye while he pretended to pay all of his attention to Chris and me.

"Why don't you ladies drop by our party after the races tonight? I'm sure we could get you guys a few drinks or so…" the elder of the thinner two suggested with a half-ass grin. Mackenzie snorted and rolled her eyes.

"I'm out. Check you guys later," she said and it was then all three men looked at her. She sighed and slipped into the crowd, suddenly wanting to get away from everything.

"She's reminds me of someone," the younger of the thinner two said, though it was more to himself.

"Yeah, that one girl from that band…what was her name?" the elder said. I knew them instantly. They were old friends of yours that we met about six years ago, back when we were first starting out in New York. The elder was Leon and the younger Jesse. They had been pretty cool people, but Mackenzie knew them best as she liked to talk a lot more…a whole lot more. I did the bed thing, she did the mind thing, and Chris did the…I'm not sure what thing she had going for her. Kind of everything, I guess.

"Mackenzie," Chris said and I realized she knew who they were too.

"What?" Leon said as he stared at her.

"Mackenzie. You remember a Mackenzie from a band…that's Mackenzie."

"Shit, are you serious, darling?"

"As serious as a stroke."

"Chris?" Jesse put in and Chris grinned.

"The one and only," Chris replied and Leon and Jesse both threw their arms around her simultaneously.

"Wow, it's good to see you," Jesse said and then turned to look at me.

"If she's Chris, and that was Mackenzie, then you must be that AJ girl I knew…" Jesse said and I laughed, trying to nod at the same time. I hugged him and then Leon. It really was good to see people I knew.

"You remember Kit, right?" I asked and pointed to him. Kit smiled at them and shook their hands, knowing people would find it strange if he hugged them.

"Still gay?" Leon couldn't help, but ask.

"Still gay," Kit replied. "Still straight?"

"Still straight."

"Damn!" We all laughed, but the muscular guy. He just looked confused.

"My apologies, where are my manners?" Jesse said.

"You never had them," Chris told him and Leon, she, the other guy, and I laughed.

"Thanks, Chris. You're too kind. So anyways, this is Vince. Vince, this is Kit, AJ, and Chris, and that girl that ran off not too long ago is Mackenzie. I'll introduce you two later."

"Or I could introduce them later," I suggested. "And right now Vince here could maybe show me around the racing scene…" I winked at him and he grinned. He slipped an arm around my shoulder.

"No problem there, girl," he said and I laughed as we disappeared into a crowd. "First I wanna introduce you to my best friend and the King of the Streets, Dom."

"He won't be the king much longer," I said, thinking about Mackenzie. Vince raised an eyebrow.

"Why, do you think you can beat him?" Vince laughed, before gibing me a mischievous, teasing smile. "Then again, he may be distracted by how gorgeous you are…" He winked at me and I laughed.

"As cute as it was," I said matter-of-factly, "you need to find a new pick-up line."

"What's wrong with my pick-up lines?" Vince asked, sounding somewhat offended. He grinned at the same time as looking offended. His hands were at his chest as if he was saying, "How could you say that!"

"They're _**so**_ corny! You're never gonna get a girl in bed with _**that**_ pick-up line." The two of us laughed and as I looked ahead I realized we were at a group of people who were talking about the next race.

"Two G buy in, all or nothing," a large, muscular, hot, multiracial bald man who seemed to be the leader said as he held out a wad of cash. Two other guys, a black guy and an Asian guy, pulled out wads of cash.

"That's my best pal, Dominic. Everyone calls him Dom or Toretto though. That guy there," Vince whispered to me and pointed to the black guy, "is Edwin. And that other guy racing is Hok. It's H-O-K, but it's pronounced Hawk. Wonder who ever came up with that one…"

"Don't be mean!" I teased him in a whisper and giggled before turning back to look at the guys.

"Hector holds the money," Dom said and handed all the cash to the Spanish guy next to him.

"Why Hector?" the Asian guy asked.

"Because he's too slow to make away with the money!" Edwin taunted him and everyone around laughed slightly. Suddenly, out of nowhere, a white guy came in and slipped his pink slip into Hector's hand.

"Brian," Vince grumbled the name in an irritated voice under his breath. I knew then that _**that**_ man was Brian.

"How can you have a problem with him?" I whispered with a smile as I looked at Brian. "He's cute!" Vince growled and glared harder at Brian, moving a little closer to me as if to be ready to protect me. I laughed slightly. "You're right." So I growled at Brian too, as if agreeing with Vince. In reality, I was just doing it for the fun of it. Vince turned to me with a cheeky grin. I growled at him then and grinned back.

"Do you know how hot you're making me right now?" Vince growled seductively into my ear. I just laughed and shook my head in slight surprise. This guy may be hot, but he's a pig…just like Jesse and Leon. No wonder they were friends.

"Hey, wait, hold up! I don't have any cash, but I do have the pink slip to my car," Brian said, determined on being in the race. The expression on Dom's face read different, saying, "What the hell is this kid doing?"

"Wait, you can't just climb in the ring with Ali 'cause you think you can box!" I heard Jesse say as he stepped out of the crowd near them. Leon and Chris were close behind him and Vince pushed me forwards a little too. Brian pointed at Vince with his next line, which confused me a little.

"He _**knows**_ I can box. So check it out, it's like this: if I lose, winner takes my car clean and clear. But if I win, I take the cash _**and**_ I take the respect!"

"Respect?" Dom asked laughing.

"To some people, that's more important," Brian answered his face hard as he stared at Dom. Dom paused with a smile. Then he pointed at a green racing car.

"That your car?" he asked and Brian nodded. "Jess, pop the hood!" The crowd moved over towards the car, pulling me along with it, and Jesse opened the hood. He disappeared into the engine, but his voice could be heard naming off the parts. Afterwards Jesse slammed the hood and looked directly at Brian with a slightly pissed off glint in his eyes.

"He's got enough NOS to blow himself up," Leon commented on the cars. Brian turned to Dom with a grin.

"So am I worthy?" Brian asked and then it was Dom's turn to grin.

"I don't know if you're worthy enough," he said and pointed at Brian, "but you're in!" The crowd cheered and began to move towards their cars when suddenly a voice piped up. One I knew quite well. Mackenzie.

"I wanna race," Mackenzie shouted loudly and suddenly everything went quiet. The crowd moved apart to make a pathway for her to come down to where Dominic and Brian stood, Vince, Jesse, Leon, and I following behind. Dom laughed at her.

"You, race?" Dom asked surprised. "Sorry, princess, but we already got four racers."

"So you can add a fifth," Mackenzie urged on. "I don't really like being called princess. So now, when I beat your ass, it's gonna be twice as satisfying." The crowd oohed, wondering Dom's response to that. He took it as a challenge and stepped right up to her so they were only a few inches apart.

"You think you and your skinny little ass could beat a great racer such as myself?"

"I could beat your ass all the way to Hell and back…twice." I laughed. I loved her little quirky lines like those. They were so…I don't know, but they always seemed to make people rise up even _**more**_ to the challenge.

"You _**really**_ think you could do that?"

"I bet you the pink slip to my car. The Lotus Elise with the sick engine over there." Mackenzie pointed to her car. "Plus, I'm willing to put in the 2 G for the race. That's seriously all you guys bet here?"

"That's a lot of money, little girl!" Hector said from Dom's right, though he was slightly behind him. Mackenzie looked passed Dom at Hector.

"In New York the bids ranged anywhere from 150 G to 200," Mackenzie said stonily. "You little pussies here are either dirt poor, or scared you're gonna loose." Mackenzie looked back at Dom and smirked. "I'm the best, I play the best. Think you can handle it?"

"Yeah, afraid you're gonna loose to a girl?" I called out, knowing Mackenzie would definitely be in the race then.

"Let's see what you got," Dom said with a smirk of his own. He had no idea what he could do. Vince looked at me and laughed.

"You know, your friend has some real guts to be talking to Dom like that. If she were a man, she'd have already been hit in the jaw the moment she said, 'I wanna race.'" I laughed at him and shook my head.

"You have _**no**_ idea what my girl, Mac can do," I said to him as I followed him through the crowd.

"You wanna ride with me to the strip? We'll sit at the finish line and I can drive you back later to get your car."

"You mean the strip Mac's gonna beat those guys' asses on? Sure."

"No way Mac's gonna win, hun. I'd bet all my odds on Dom." I climbed into the passenger seat of his racing car. It was sick, as Mackenzie would call it. She liked hers better. She could control it better.

"You really wanna bet on it?"

"Yeah. I do."

"Ok. I bet you dinner Mackenzie's gonna beat Dom's ass. I win, you pay. You win, I pay."

Vince looked at me as we pulled to a stop at the end of the street the guys were gonna race on. Two girls in bikinis were spray painting the finish line and Vince parked right next to it, facing the racing lane. He grinned at me and I gave him a sly smile.

"Deal…It's on!" We shook on it and I laughed as we climbed out of the car. Vince jumped up to sit on the hood of his car and patted next to him. I jumped up beside him and as I opened my mouth to say something Chris slipped out of the crowd and in front of us.

"The race is starting in like less than a minute," she said with a grin.

"I never would have figured that one out, Einstein," I said sarcastically and rolled my eyes. Vince chuckled and threw his arm around my shoulder very casually. I didn't say anything and just smiled slightly at him, letting his arm stay there. It felt nice to have a straight man put his arms around my shoulders, even if it was kind of casual looking.

Chris moved out of the way of the lane just as the flag went down. She closed her eyes, as if imagining she was one of the racers. She moved her hands around as she began to speak, as if she was the driver.

"I can just see Mac," Chris began, "throwing it into gear, her hands gripped tightly on the wheel. She's got all her focus on the road, while she's shifting back and forth and slamming her foot down on that gas pedal!" Her eyes opened and we all turned to see that Brian had taken the lead. Mackenzie was still in the very back, but I knew how she raced. She always gave the appearance she was going to loose and then at the last second she pulled in front and creamed them by a whole car's length.

So that was how she did it this time. Brian's engine blew out and he spun, coming to a stop. I bet he was breathing pretty hard the adrenaline rush. Then suddenly, in the blink of the eye, Mackenzie was neck and neck with Dom. He hit the NOS and shot forward, just a few car lengths away from the finish line. The second after he hit the NOS, Mackenzie hit both of her NOS buttons and flew out front, crossing over the finish line a whole car's length in front of Dom. Her car turned and screeched to a halt, leaving skid marks. Dom's car just screeched to a halt, facing hers and leaving its own skid marks. As the other racers joined them and the crowd flocked over, both Dom and Mackenzie climbed out of their cars. I craned my head to look at them with a grin on my face. Mackenzie casually leaned against her car, crossed her arms, and smirked. Dom walked over to her and stood a few feet away. He looked somewhat pissed at the fact that a girl had actually _**beaten**_ him.

I jumped off the hood of Vince's car just as he did and hooted with triumph. I looked at him and grinned, jumping up and down with glee.

"See?" I told him cheerfully. "I told you she would win! I just told you!" I swooped over to him and gave him a big hug. I kissed him on the cheek before pulling away, not really realizing what I was doing. I did it all the time so I didn't think anything of it. Vince looked a little shocked, but it passed as quickly as it had come. "We'll talk later about when you take me out for that dinner you owe me." I winked at him and slipped off into the crowd towards Mackenzie to congratulate her on her win, Chris at my heels. She was just as giddy as I was. She knew Mackenzie was going to win, but it was always really exciting when she won. Even though it had happened at least a million times in her lifetime. Racing was her life, and she was racing.

* * *

End chapter two! Ok, we (as in AJ, Chris, and Mackenzie) know that that last line there doesn't really make any sense. But it sounds good so we put it in! We hoped you liked this chapter and hopefully you'll continue reading on with us! But first, please hit the review button and tell us what you thought! Constructive criticism to help us write better is welcome, but please don't give us a review with anything too harsh in it. We're not sure all of us could handle it! Now review please and we'll update as soon as possible! We thank you so very much! NOW REVIEW! 


End file.
